Love Across the Ages
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Amarillo meets and helps everyones favorite Phantom, end of story, right. WRONG! Every year following that fatefull day, on Amarillo's birthday, a past Erik shows up acording to Amarillo's age, will one mistake mess up the time continuum forver?
1. Chapter 1

I was in bed, minding my own thirteen year old business, when I heard a scream, it sounded like it was coming from beyond my closet. I got out of bed and opened the door to my closet, instead of looking at a wall, I saw a gaping passage way, light with torches, I stepped in, and the door closed behind me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, the girlish scream must've been loud, someone replied.

"Who's there!" It was a mans voice, it was heavenly, I didn't reply but continued forward to find a spiral stair case that looked like it went on forever, I looked down over the rail and saw a man, lying on his back, as his eyes met mine, they light up, "Will you help, me, please!" He asked desperately, I nodded, although I knew exactly who the man was, he needed help.

"Okay, thank you, there's a bucket of rocks beside you, take a few, and when you come to a platform, throw them out to the center. There's traps, so be careful!" He said as he sat up painfully.

"Likewise." I called down. I looked down beside me and took a handful of rocks.

"Are these even heavy enough?" Asked down to him.

"My traps are very sensitive." He called up. I took that as a yes. I hurried down the stairs and came to a platform, I took three rocks and threw them out, they landed, ironically in the center and both the sides. a trap door opened loudly, I squealed.

"Oh Lord, are you alrigh child!" He called out, worried.

"Yes, I apologize, I'm easily startled. I'm just like a cat." I called back.

"As long as you're not hurt, its fine, I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt." He called. I continued and found the rest where regular platforms, I got to him soon. He studied me thoroughly.

"What happened?" I asked him, he looked up at the first platform, "There was some sort of substance up there, and I slipped, age is a dreadful thing, if I was younger I wouldn't be in this situation. My leg's broken."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He looked like he was twenty. A distant look over took his face, "I lost count somewhere after the 1990's and to tell the truth, I don't want to know." As he said the last words the distant look disappeared and a warm smile appeared. "Well, will you help me up?"

"What, you think I came all the way down here just to leave you here to rot?" I said, as I strode to his side, the warm look he had disappeared, it grew sad and depressed, "Several people have done that to me in the past, him, what's your name?" He asked.

"Amarillo" I replied.

"Hmm, that's a rare name." He said.

"Hey, it was Saint Patrick's Day, my mom was Irish, she named me two days after I was born, she was drunk." He laughed at my tale, "Unlikely." He said as I slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Do you want a birth certificate, she had midwives, that's why they let her go."

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure about that Amarillo, I don't want to get too attached to a person and vise versa."

"So, what I call you Phantom?" "Preferably, yes." I groaned

"Oh, come on, you don't want to get attached, but you ask of me my name, that does not make any sense whatsoever." I grumbled as we stood up.

"Alright, I'll tell you, my name is Erik." He said as we started to walk, we remained silent, give Erik's moans of pain and my apologies. We came to a lake, "Whoa." I said amazed, Erik slid his arm off of my shoulder and leaned against the wall, "I can't row us and I doubt you can," He paused and took a torch and handed it to me. "Be careful, and study the opposite wall until you find a button." Oh great, a button, that's just marvelous. I took the torch and turned my back to him, I felt him watching me keenly. I studied the wall, moving my hand along the smooth, damp surface. I heard a click and I nearly fell through the entryway, Erik laughed. "Not very graceful are you?" He asked.

"I'm only thirteen." I said.

"Really, you look more like you're sixteen."

"Well that's a record breaker, some kids at school asked if I was a teacher when I was delivering schedules for my guidance consoler." He laughed, "Oh dear, that isn't good."

"The worst thing is my friend, which is younger than me said I looked old enough to be her mother, I nearly took her head off."

"That wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't." I said as I sling Erik's arm back over my shoulder we walked into the passage way as the torches light themselves. "Okay, that is kinda creepy." Erik chuckled, "Don't worry, its only one of my little contraptions." Erik said.

"So when you fell, you only broke your leg, nothing else broke?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." He said, I remained silent.

"Where are your parents? Its been a few hours since you came down here, they must've noticed something."

"Oh, no, they really don't care what I do as long as I'm helping those in need." I said with a smile, but it was fake, I never had any parents, they dumped me here at the Opera Populaire after it closed, a group of gypsies came by and saved me, (A/N: good gypsies, not the kind that imprisoned Erik.) they taught me to help people, I danced for money and I eventually moved into the Populaire, and I've been here since. He didn't to know that.

We came to a large cavern, "Welcome to Phantom caverns." Erik said sarcastically

"Heh, funny." I said.

"Take me to that room over there." He pointed to a closed door, I walked over the door and turned the doorknob. "Its locked, Erik." He pulled a key ring from his breast pocket, and opened the door, I walked in and saw a beautiful swan bed, "Just set me down on the bed." He said as we entered the room. I took him there, he slid his arm off my shoulder and eased down on the bed. "Thank God! I thought this moment would never happen." I turned to him, "What, I'm that unreliable?" He looked at me.

"Maybe." he said.

"Okay, that's really mature. Do you have any plank of would so I can make a split?" I asked. He thought. "I have no clue." I groaned. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Well I don't have any. It looks like you're bed ridden then." I said.

"WHAT!"

"Well I can't make a split, you have to stay in bed and keep that leg straight, that's the only other way." I said.

"Well if I'm bedridden-"

"I'll take care of you, I was raised with that kind of knowledge."

"Alright." He agreed quietly


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was too stubborn to stay off his leg while it was broken, now his leg is mended, sorta. He can barely walk now, the breaks healed in the wrong way. So now I'm out at window shopping for a cane for him, I don't know if he'll take as stubborn as he is.

I was walking through the streets of Paris looking for a cane, walking into the shop, when my crazy best friend, Jazmine and her twin Jamie screamed my name. Running up to me, "I swear you two are fearless, you don't care that other people might think that your nuts." I said walking the rest of the way into the store.

"Really?"

"We don't think so?" These two spoke a lot like the female twins in Alice in Wonderland 2010.

"Well you do."

"Animee, what are you doing?" Jazz asked me.

"Yes, we saw you," Jamie said. "With a boy following you." Jazz added with a wink.

"We think you have an admirer." They said in unison.

"It was odd." They said following me around the store. I looked at a few canes and picked one up, it was rather elegant, it looked like Erik would like it.

"Why are you looking at canes, Animee?" Jamie asked

"I already told you about my patient, right."

"Right."

"Absolutely." They said

"Well somebody was too stubborn to stay off his leg, and it didn't heal right, no he can't walk without support. So I went out to get him a cane." I said, studying the handle, it was silver, the shape was an eagle, rather nice.

"Hey, combien est-ce ?" I asked the attendant.

"Fifteen francs." He replied, rather cheap for such a craft, he obviously didn't realize how expensive it should be but, I wasn't about to complain, I handed him his money and left.

"So, this patient of your's" Jazz started.

"How old is he?" Jamie finished

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out you two." I replied, smirking.

"Oh, like we haven't heard that one before." They said in unison once again.

"Don't you two have boyfriends you need to swoon?" I asked. They perked up.

"Absolutely, bye Animee!" They cried and disappeared into the crowd as I headed for the Populaire. Coming to the majestic building, it brought tears to my eyes, it closed down just before I was born due to lack of business, it had depressed Erik greatly. I went inside, going to the old Prima Donna's room I entered through the mirror and descended.

"Erik!" I yelled to alert him of my returning.

"Where did you go?" He asked as soon as I entered his bed chambers.

"I told you, I went shopping."

"Where!" He was frantic.

"New York, America. Paris, Erik."

"Okay, um, could you explain this." Erik gestured to the hearth where a figure was sitting in front of the fire. I hadn't noticed him, the figure turned around, he was bloody and beaten. "My Lord, what happened."

"Don't waste your breathe, Amarillo, he won't tell you." Erik told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he's me at age thirteen."

My jaw dropped, I couldn't say a word. "Erik, you're pulling my leg. Don't deny it, how would you know at thirteen to come here?"

"I felt drawn here." The young Erik said, for the older Erik.

"Well this is just marvelous." I grabbed Erik by his arm and pulled on him, "Get up." He groaned, but I kept pulling on him, "FINE!" He nearly bellowed as he eased his bad leg over the edge of the bed, then I jerked rather hard. Pulling him to his feet, "Ow! What happened to that insanely sweet kid that mended my leg?" Erik asked.

"That is just one of my many personalities Erik."

"Great, I have a multiple personalitied thirteen year old on my hands."

"Erik, get serious, we need to talk, in private." My eyes flashed to thirteen year old Erik, "Ahhh. I understand now." I shoved the cane in his hand, "Ahhh, Thank you Amarillo" He leaned heavily on the cane, "Well crafted, were did you get it?"

"Some store."

"How much, I don't feel right you going off into town and getting me a cane?"

"Fift- Get on subject, Erik!" I yelled.

"I need your help, I have this watch type thing, and I don't even think it's a watch, I think it may be a time traveler, he needs to go back, we need to keep time as similar to itself as the original continuum."

"One question." He said, expecting it to be a serious question I said, "Go ahead."

"How do you have such a vocabulary?" He asked, fighting back laughter. I hit his arm, giving him an evil glare, "Get on track." I hissed.

"I have no clue where its at, and I need your help to find it."

"Yes, but what about thirteen year old Erik, I wouldn't go back to that forsaken cage if I escaped."

"Well then you'll have to explain it to him." I said, turning and leaving. Erik made a poor attempt to catch up, "Why me? You're a woman, why-" I turned around, working to keep my temper under control.

"What, I'm a woman, so I instantly qualify to persuade someone to go back top a living hell, you're him, you know what he went through, you know how to get to the reasonable side of him." I said, glaring at him, turning and leaving through the passage.

"Well I was a stubborn child, I wouldn't of be alive if I wasn't stubborn I would be dead."

"Like I said Erik, you're him, FIND A WAY!" I called at him.

"FINE…. I WILL!" He yelled back. I was holding back laughter the entire way up as Erik hobbled behind me, grumbling.

_clink, clink, clink._

"She had to get me the cane with the metal tip on the bottom." He said to himself, that was I lost control and all out rolled on the floor laughing, literally. I didn't know this platform was a ticking time bomb, a little to the left and I fell, screaming.

A gloved hand grasped mine. Erik heaved me up, groaning, "Oh, I'm too old for this." Despite the only thing that was keeping me from sudden death was a 170 something year old man, I smirked. I grasped the edge and pulled myself up the rest of the way.

"Thank you, Erik." I looked him in the face and the visible part said he was extremely irritated.

"That's why you need to be more aware of yourself and your surroundings." He snapped.

"Alright, okay!" I snapped back. The trap door swung closed, I jumped and squealed, Erik chuckled, "Very nice." I hissed. "Now, where is my cane." Erik mumbled twisting around.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said, laughing as I got up I went and picked up his cane.

"Alright here you comedic genius." I said, handing him the handle. He grabbed it and jerked before I could let go. He got me in a headlock, "Just to let you know have no real reason to do this, I just couldn't resist."

"Okay, now let go." I growled.

"Whatever you say." He let go. I pounced away from him, "Fairly good leap you have there Amarillo." He said chuckling. For once I felt appreciated, when Erik scolded me, I snapped to cover the feeling that I was glad he cared enough to even bother. The gypsies may have cared for me, but they didn't care the way Erik did, he was like an uncle. Or a father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have an obsession with time travel.**

**Erik POV**

She dropped to the ground and looked under her bed, I turned around and looked in a box on the ground, shuffling through its contents, I felt a velvet material and grasped it, surfacing it I found it was a box in black velvet, I uncovered it and opened the box. A wonderfully crafted watched gleamed in the light.

"Amarillo, how often do you look in this box?" I asked, looking at her, she got to her hands and knees, "No, because I was sure it wasn't in there. Why?" She turned to look at me, "YOU FOUND IT!" She yelled.

"Shh, you crazy heathen, do you want your parents to hear?" I said

"Oh, my parents are out, on one of those vacations, without their kid." She replied. I handed her the box, she gazed at the watch, "You did find it!" She tackled me in a hug, I toppled back to the ground, laughing, this child brought me immense joy, her parents were a lucky couple, they had such a sweet child.

"Thank you Erik, now we can fix time." She said, released me and looked at the time traveler.

"I'm probably going to get a good beating for disappearing." She looked at me, she gave me a gentler hug, one of sympathy, a good few years ago, I would have pushed her away and told her I didn't need her pity, but now, I accepted it, returning the hug, I pulled back.

"Well, we need to go persuade myself to go back." The look on her face was priceless.

"Alright." She stood up and placed the traveler in her pocket.

We reached my lair to find the younger me studying my organ, "So this is where I get my fascination." I mutter, "Say something, Erik?" Amarillo asked me.

"Huh, oh, no." I replied to her.

"Erik." I called to him, he turned around.

"Yes sir?" He squeaked, hard to believe this child would one day become the Phantom of the Opera.

"We need to talk." I told him, he walked towards us, "I'll leave that to you." Amarillo said, walking away, I rolled my eyes, turning to the younger me, I said, "You understand that I am a future version of you?" He nodded, "And you realize that you eventually escape the circus." He nodded again, I continued. "Will you go back, knowing that you are going to be free?" I asked, I saw a glint in his eyes, they flicked towards Amarillo, "Will she be there?" He asked.

"Eventually, yes." I said, had no clue why he asked that, until later on.

"Then I'll go back."

**Amarillo POV**

"Well that was easier than what I had imagined." I laughed at Erik's remark.

"What year was it that you were thirteen?"

"1863." I clicked it open and set it at 1863, "What was the name of the circus?" I asked

"Circus de Freak." I traced in the words on the watch face. I closed the watch, "Will you take me?" The young Erik asked me, I looked in his eyes, he had a happy look in his eyes. I looked at the older Erik.

"Eh, I don't care, I don't want to go back there." He said. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be your escort." I held my hand out to him, he took it and I clicked the watch. We were suddenly in the shadows in a tent filled with gypsies, I felt Erik shudder, I pulled him in a hug, "Don't worry, you'll be free soon, all you have to do is be patient." I cooed to him. Breaking away, "See you later, Erik."

"I can hardly wait." He said, I heard the smile in his voice. He went out of the shadows and stepped into the cage, closing the door behind him. The gypsies looked at his cage, seeing him, one of them produced a whip, stepped into the cage and started to beat Erik, he looked in my direction I knew he was telling me to leave, I put in the time and place, closing the watch I clicked the watch. I was back in the caverns, "I'm getting memories of the most extreme beating I'd ever gotten." Erik said.

"He had a crush on you." He added, I spun around.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, why else would he ask for you to take him back?"

"Well, umm, uh. I DON'T KNOW!" Erik laughed while I shuttered like an idiot.

"Did you know that hug you gave him was the very first he ever received?"

"WHAT IS THIS 20 QUESTIONS!"

"Why are you getting defensive?" He asked, leaning forward on his cane.

"Why are you pestering me?" I asked in return, narrowing my eyes at him, "You know, you were extremely sweet when you were young, what happened?" I said, the look on the visible part of his face was serious and upset. He turned away from me, "I lost the woman I loved, both of them."


	4. Meant to be Broken

**Okay, for those of you who COMPLAINED that Erik's personality was off, here, if you want the semi-psycho, you have him.**

**One Year Later**

"Erik!" I called out to him, he didn't reply, immediately, so I called out again.

"Erik, where are you, you pesky Phantom."

"Right here." He said, disappointed.

" Oh, there you are." I said, turning around, he looked hurt.

"You lied to me, you never had any parents, why didn't you tell me." His face looked dark.

"'Because, Erik, it was who I was raised by." I said, an equal amount of darkness was in my voice, glaring at him, "How did you find out?" I asked.

"You did. I went up there to talk to your parents about you, why you spent most of your time here with me. Its quite unhealthy, you know, but then it hit me, what kind of parents would their child spend all her time, down here, in the dangerous catacombs?" I balled my fists, anger growing.

"You ran away from them, didn't you, your parents Amarillo-"

"Are nothing but horrible low lives Erik, if they wanted me I would be here. THEY ABANDONED ME ERIK, HAPPY!" I yelled, my voice was venom, full of hatred for the people that deserted me, "Then who raised you Amarillo?"

"Gypsies." I hissed. Erik didn't reply, he stood there shocked.

"Gypsies, you were raised by gypsies." He finally choked.

"Not the kind you think, this was why I told you that I had parents. Because I knew you would react like this." I spat, still angry.

"Amarillo!" Said a familiar voice from behind me. I twirled around and saw a 14 year old, Erik, he was standing there with a goofy grin and a half mask, he must've escaped. He proved me right, bounding over to me, he wrapped me in a tight hug, "You were right, if I had patients, I would eventually escape, a ballerina helped me escape." He broke away, looking me in the eyes, he had really pretty metallic blue eyes.

"Great, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you but, how in heaven, earth, and hell did you get here?" I asked him. He looked down, his hand slid down my arm and fell away.

"I don't know I was sitting in the caverns a suddenly I hear you yelling at Erik." The look in his pretty blue eyes was far off and misty. I really, really liked his eyes, I shook that thought from my mind. I looked to the older Erik, he had the same goofy grin that the 14 year old Erik had on his face.

"Well, you can't stay." I said to the younger Erik

"Too long." Said older Erik

"Wait, wo wo wo, what?" I stuttered. Looking to the older Erik, "What, you don't want me to stay?" The younger Erik asked. I turned around, and without realizing it, I took his hand, "Yes and no, Erik." You can't stay because you have to be in your own time or the time continuum could be damaged." I told him sweetly. His eyes flicked, then he released my hand, "Alright, I understand. But I think the continuum is already damaged, there's a hole, this time every year for this year and last year, a version of me has showed up. You need to figure out how to fix it." He told me. His eyes were filled with an emotion, it was one I feared, love, it wasn't right, he needs someone that can love him back without trouble.

"Well I need to go get the traveler, I'll be back." I said, dazed, backing away slowly, turning around fully, I took the passage that bypassed the lake, once the door was closed, I ran, crying, I realized I had feelings for the young Erik, how, we'd only met twice and I'm crying over him.

Tears blurred my line of vision, so stopped, and sat down, back against the wall. I cried, a pair of hands took my face, I looked up and saw him, the young Erik.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped away tears, I didn't reply, I closed my eyes. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Please Amarillo, stop crying." He begged. I gathered myself, looking at him, his eyes full of worry, and, love. I jerked fro his grasp and tackled him in a hug, the force sent us both to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me.

"_I lost the woman I loved, both of them." _Erik's depressed voice sounded in my mind. Was I one of the women he lost, how could I hurt Erik? He tightened his embrace, "Amarillo?" I gave in and rest my head on his chest, "Yes, Erik?" I replied.

"I suppose you have sensed my feelings for you." He asked, laughing slightly.

"You're right." I said, smiling.

"Too bad we can't be together." I said, the thought of it brought me tears.

"You're right, but sometimes, with good reason, rules are meant to be broken."


	5. A Saint in the World of Demons

We laid there, on the ground, just talking.

"When I was getting that beating, do you know what kept me alive?" He asked.

"What?"

"I imagined your smile. Your touch, the memory of you kept me going. I wasn't going to let you down." He fell silent.

"Do you think that this hole, in time, its supposed to be there, Erik, the older one of course, said that he lost both the women he loved. You're in love with me, and he's you, I don't see at all I could betray you." I dropped off, silent

"Things happen." He sighed those words.

"I don't want to betray you, you sound like you know that I will abandon you." I said.

"I don't know Amarillo." He spoke my name with love. And it sent chills down my spine.

"Well, I need to get the time traveler, and we need to send you home." He caressed my cheek. "I'm already home Amarillo." He purred, I smiled, "You know what I mean, Erik."

"Alright." I slid off of him, groaning as he sat up.

"Oh come on, you're not that old." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Thank you, Amarillo. So what were you and Erik arguing about?" He asked out of the blue.

"Eh, nothing really important." I replied, I grasped his hand, he squeezed my hand lightly.

"I'll never hear the end of this from Erik." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's kinda like one of those relatives that teases you, and if they find out about something like this, they wouldn't let you die without reminding you of that one moment." Erik laughed heartily.

"Well I guess with age comes horrible sarcasm." He laughed harder, I smiled he had the most beautiful voice. We came to the passageway exit, I pulled the lever and stepped through passageway.

"That took a while." The older Erik's voice sounded. I squealed, both the Eriks burst out laughing.

"Oh, I've still got it." The older Erik said banging his cane. I rolled my eyes.

"If your cane breaks I'm not buying you a new one." I hissed.

"Okay, I'll let you two do whatever you were doing." He said, turning around and heading for his gondola. We turned around and went towards the Prima Donna's room entered exited the room and went to my room, the room that the managers used as their office, cleared out, it made a wonderful room. I went to my jewelry box and grabbed the time traveler turning to Erik, I offered him my hand. He smiled and took it, I set the watch and clicked it, we were in the caverns, standing on an island, Erik sighed, "Its good to be in my home time." He said turning to me, he wrapped me in a hug, "I'll miss you until I turn whoever old I am in the future." He whispered into my ear, he pulled away and kissed me, I was frozen. He broke away, "Amarillo, our destinies have been entwined for a reason. Don't you think?" He asked

"I, I, um, I'm not sure, I'-we're only 14, I mean, its just, God this isn't sounding right." I groaned.

"Erik, I have to go." I hugged him, "Good Bye, Erik." I whispered in his ear.

"It sounds so final when you put it that way, Amarillo." He whispered back.

"Don't get me wrong, but I hope it is." I said, sadly. I looked in his eyes, I saw an understanding. I smiled. I backed away from him setting the watch and sending myself home.

I landed home, I got my pajama's together, went to the bathroom, showered and went to bed.

**14 Year Old Erik POV**

"Don't get me wrong, but I hope it is." She sad, I looked into those beautiful blue eyes, sadness was shining dully there. I hid my disappointment with an understanding look, I loved her, she knew it.

"_Its because she's the first caring girl your age that your feeling that way towards her, Erik." _The older version of me had told me.

"_NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" _I had yelled at him and ran after Amarillo, just to find her crying on the passageway, she didn't tell me why. It had upset me, but what she said before she departed cut deeper more than anything else. Losing control I flipped over my desk, and threw the chair against the wall, where it exploded into splinters.

"Erik, what are you doing." Antoinette yelled. I twisted around to look at her, a maddening look in my eyes, "I lost her, I lost her, she was everything to me. EVERYTHING!" I bellowed

"The living memory of her smile, brought me life, its what inspires me, I went to sleep, just so I could see her in my dreams, I woke up everyday, just to know that I was one day closer to seeing her again, I breathed for her, everything." I fell to the ground and crying. Picking myself up, I moaned her name.

"Why is fate so cold Ann, what did I ever do to deserve this, save killing the gypsy, he deserved it." I let myself fall again.

"Erik, who is she?" Ann asked.

"She, Ann, is Amarillo, my first love, she gave me my first hug, I her first kiss. Ann, she was a saint in the world of demons."

**A/N Note: I'm so mean.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Phans, I have found out why Erik fell for everyone's least favorite corkscrew curled soprano.**

I was in bed, asleep when Erik broke my train of sleep, poking me with his cane, I woke up, throwing of my spare pillows at him, it hit him in the face, knocking of his mask, I saw why he wore it, his face was deformed, I expected him to explode and nearly kill me.

"Erik, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean the pillow to even hit you-" He held his hand up.

"Its fine, its not like you meant to." He said as he bent down to pick up his mask. I got out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a purple tank top, going to the bathroom I changed. I came out to find Erik looking at a picture.

"Who are these people?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Those are some of the gypsies that raised me." I replied. Erik sighed, there was a sad look in his eyes, ever sense he found out I lived here alone, he's been the father I've always needed.

"Well why did you come up here?" I asked him.

"Did you say that you're parents abandoned you here?" He said leading me out of my room.

"Yes, can I ask why?" I replied

"No, because I'm going to answer before you ask. I found you first, but I knew I couldn't raise you. I know exactly the day that happened." He said, I expected that he came across me as a baby.

"Okay, and why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because this day is that day, 15 years ago."

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"Well when I found you, you weren't any older than a few hours. I made sure that the gypsies found you, I knew you were raised by gypsies. I just enjoyed the look on your face Well I'm beating around the bush, what I'm trying to say is its your real birthday. So…" He trailed off as he lead me into my makeshift kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Amarillo!" He exclaimed. I saw a breakfast for two. I was so happy I tackled Erik in a hug.

"Thank you Erik!" He laughed heartily.

"Well lets just have breakfast, then you can bombard me in hugs." I laughed and released him.

"Okay."

We went over to the table and ate breakfast, Erik told me the most intriguing stories of the Opera Populaire in its hay day, he even told me his love triangle with Christine, without tears, which he told me was an extreme accomplishment.

"I don't thin I ever got over you until a few years before now, so I figured, if you couldn't be my love, why not a daughterly figure?" He said looking at me, with a look of fatherly love. I smiled in return he seemed to enjoy my happiness

"You were such a cute child, Amarillo. Nothing much has changed, you're bold, you know what you want, and your absolutely beautiful, there's no doubting that." He said, smiling. After we finished eating, Erik cleared the table and handed me a box wrapping in brown paper.

"I'm a dull person, what do you expect?" Erik said playfully, I tore the paper and it revealed a velvet box, opening it, I found a necklace, a silver circle charm, with opal in what would have been an open center.

" I figured you needed a new piece of jewelry, I asked those friends of yours if you've had an eye on anything, they instantly slipped, annoying way of talking they have." Erik confessed. "Thank You Erik, you really didn't need to do this." I said, hugging him. He returned the hug.

"You're right but you know I couldn't resist." He said pulling back, I saw that love there, it made me feel so good, to know that I was actually appreciated.

**Erik POV**

_Earlier that morning_

I went on my usual rounds to check on Amarillo, as I entered her room.

"She's even more beautiful than I remember." I looked at a younger version of myself, in the Phantom 'uniform' so to speak standing over Amarillo as she slept on peacefully. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Its meant to be Erik, trust me, you'll be better off." I told him. He looked at me.

"How can you do it, you're so collected, and organized, you lost Amarillo."

"You're going to lose another woman if you don't let her be free, you won't be as hurt if you just let them choose for themselves, Erik, don't force her to do anything, I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but just remember my advise when you come to a place in time in which you're about to force someone to do something." I know I could be altering time, in which Amarillo told me not to do, I think what I was doing was right.

"That is so easy for you to say, but you didn't do it when you were in a moment in time."

"Well hopefully you make the choice you feel is best." I said, I know what he'll do, he'll drag Christine down to the lair in 20 years from his current age, and then everything will go down hill, he'll kill Buquet, and following Piangi, why, because he's desperate to get the tormenting memory of Amarillo by replacing her with Christine. It just led to more agony.

"Come on, down to the lair, we'll get a cup of tea and you can relax for a while before Amarillo

wakes up and takes you back." I said, turning to the passageway

"I don't want her to take me back, you do it, it'll hurt to much." He said, I turned back to him.

"Very well than, I'll take you back." I sighed the words.

"Thank you." We headed out of Amarillo's bedroom and into the passageway. We made it to the lair, going into the kitchen I got out the tea leaves and set a pot on heat, going back into the grotto, I found Erik gazing at Amarillo's birthday present. I knew it was her birthday, I was rather excited about it.

**Flashback**

_**I was walking up to the main level, one March night. As I came out of the old Prima Donna's room, a wail startled me, I walked out on stage, looking out in the audience, I caught the smallest movement, following yet another pathetic wail, coming from the middle section.**_

"_**Oh dear!" I ran out to the audience, I approached it slowly, a child, no for than a few hours old, absolutely beautiful, I took the child in my arms, cooing softly to it, the child calmed down, I looked at the seat it was in, there was a letter. **_

To whoever finds this letter, this child is a little girl, her name is Amarillo, take care of her, we know we couldn't.

_**I felt the sadness of whoever wrote this letter, tears had fallen when it was wrote.**_

"_**Well Amarillo, quite an unusual name, yet it suites you. I know I can't take care of you, we need to find you someone who can." I whispered to the child. I went out to the street, a group of people were walking gracefully, the copper skin was glowing in the moonlight. I hid in an alley, I watched as they walked by, grabbing the last female, I pulled her in the alley.**_

"_**Excuse me, I hate to inconvience you, but I found this child, I can't take care of her, will you take her?" The woman looked at me, a gentle look in her eyes, she took the baby Amarillo from me.**_

"_**What is her name?"**_

" _**I found a letter with her, it said her name was Amarillo." **_

"_**I'll take her, we'll need another female dancer soon." **_

"_**Thank you, take care of her, and yourself."**_

"_**I will, don't worry." The woman exited the alley, calling to her comrades. I watched as they crowded around the woman and baby Amarillo, awing at the small infant.**_

"_**One life is saved by the hands that killed another." I said to myself. I went off to run my errands, never thinking I would run into that little infant again.**_


	7. Pure Insanity

**Erik's POV** I took the younger me back, "You won't tell Amarillo that I was there, would you?" He looked at me, I returned his gaze with sympathy, "If you don't want me to, no." I replied.

"Thank You, Erik." He ushered.

"Good Luck Erik." I said as I stepped back into the time portal arriving in my lair.

**Amarillo's POV**

Erik stayed around until Jazz and Jamie showed up for my birthday party, (A/N: Amarillo and the twins met when Amarillo lived with the gypsies, the gypsies celebrated the day they "found" baby Amarillo they called it her birthday.)

"Happy Birthday Animee!" They said in unison, Javard, the man that took care of me as a child was there, his arms stacked with boxes with colorful wrappings. I smiled widely as they came into the building.

"Well Amarillo, who gave you that necklace?" Javard asked as he put the gifts on the stage.

"An admirer." Jazz and Jamie giggled, they knew who really gave it to me. Javard smiled, "Well, he has quite the taste." The twins giggled some more, I gave them the death glare for them to shut it. They quit immediately, I smiled, "Well Amarillo, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Javard asked, smiling. I thought about it, "Well its warm for March, why don't we go for a walk in the park, then we can come back and have some lunch." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect, lets go." Javard, Jazz, Jamie and I went outside. Coming to the park w went through the gate and into the parks gardens. I looked all around me, the flowers were nothing but buds, it was my favorite time of year, the buds stood for new life, which was a beautiful thing. I smiled, then I realized something, the younger Erik hadn't showed up yet, maybe we're past that hole in time. I was kinda disappointed, I was almost looking forward to seeing him, I wanted to apologize for breaking his heart like that, it hurt me as much as him, Erik was my first real love, I mean yes, I've had crushes, but that short relationship with him was the best relationship. I couldn't stop thinking about the song New Divide, no clue why, but that divide between me and Erik was killing me, we finished our walk, we went back to the old Populaire and I opened my presents. I was kinda depressed from then on, I had to see Erik.

After Javard Jamie and Jazz went home I stole away to my room, locked the passage way that Erik used to check on me, I knew if he came in he would attempt to stop me, and most likely prevail. I got my time traveler, did the math, put in the year and sent me on my way.

I found myself in Erik's lair in 1865, I went to the lair gates, finding a fifteen year old Erik, shirtless in the water, he was built for a fifteen year old. I was beginning to shiver, sadly I had landed right in the water, and it was freezing, Erik was in the water shirtless! He never ceased to amaze me.

"Erik!" I called to him. He turned violently to the sound of my voice, his pretty blue eyes widened in surprise, "Amarillo! Are you crazy!" He approached the lever that lifted the gate, pulling it, the gate opened, he waded to me, taking me in his arms, he lifted me out of the water taking me to his room he laid me on the bed, "You need to get out of those clothes, you're in no state to be time traveling, I'll see if Antoinette will lend you any clothes. Stay here, okay?" He asked, I nodded, he wrapped me in a blanket and left.

He returned with a white gown, he handed it to me, "Here, when you put it on well hang your other clothes on the hearth over the fire so they'll dry." He left me in the room, closing the door behind him, I changed into the gown, I stopped shivering shortly after. Leaving the room I looked for Erik, finding him in the grotto, he had put on a shirt, which kinda disappointed me.

"Erik." I called to him, he turned to look at me, smiling gently.

"Amarillo, I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He asked as he approached me, resting his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"I had to see you, I missed seeing you." I confessed, Erik chuckled slightly and smiled.

"Well you defiantly got my attention." His fingertips brushed the flesh on my cheek. Giving me goose bumps, why must I fall in love with a person who is over a hundred years before my time.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tucking two of his fingers under my chin and lifting my face to look him in the face, "Nothing, I was just thinking how unfortunate we are." I said, turning and walking away.

"What do you mean?"

"We are two people, madly in love with each other, one thing stands in the way of our love, time. The one thing that we can't push aside to be with each other." I turned back to him, he was approaching me.

"So you denied me because of time, not because you didn't love me?" He said, his usually strong voice was weak.

"Yes Erik, I love you, more than anything." I looked at him with adoration. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me. This time I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His mouth moved over mine sweetly, his hands slide to my back and pressed me closer to him, his tongue slid into my mouth, examining my teeth, over my tongue, where my own tongue started to dance with his.

My hands slid down from his neck and then fisted the fabric of his shirt, I almost started to unbutton his shirt, but I realized I was a bit young for that sort of action. We broke apart, his gorgeous eyes were lit up, he caressed my face, I smiled.

"Amarillo." He breathed my name.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I love you, and no one will ever take that place in my heart." I dropped my smile and stepped out of his embrace.

"Amarillo?" He asked. His eyes full of curiosity, oh how badly that look hurt.

"Erik, eventually you'll have to let someone do that, someone in this time, I shouldn't have came, it was a mistake, I'm sorry. I'm taking my clothes, I'll send Erik with Antoinette's clothes once I get back." I started to cry. I looked back at him, he looked angry.

"No." He said. Looking at me, his eyes, had changed from that metallic blue I loved to a dark, dark blue, almost black.

"What? Erik you have to let me go." I choked, tears falling uncontrollably.

"What I mean is, you're not leaving me, not this time, not ever again." He said, taking my hand in a powerful grip, pulling me back to him, taking my traveler from my neck, it transformed into a full pocket watch, "Erik, what are you doing? Are you insane!" I hissed, the tears disappearing as Erik opened the watch, release me just long enough to break the traveler in half, he threw to two halves in the lake. I screamed as he did so. I looked at him in disbelief.,

"You are, you've lost you're mind."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Attention Phans, we have a psycho Erik on our hands, run for your lives, repeat, run for your lives! Not really, stay and read the chapter please.**

"I'm tired of being alone Amarillo." He hissed darkly.

"Do you know what you've done Erik, you have altered the-"

"TO HELL WITH THE CONTINUUM!" I shrank back at Erik's outburst, it brought tears to my eyes, where had my sweet, loving Erik gone to.

"Erik." I whimpered pathetically.

"What Amarillo!" He hissed again.

"What happened to you?" I asked, he turned to me, his eyes now completely black, he grabbed my arm, and jerked me up from the ground, "There is nothing wrong with me, my love." His voice was silky and beautiful, yet horrible and angry, all at the same time. It made me cry harder.

"Why are you crying, Amarillo, you finally get to be with the one you love. Time will no longer separate us mon amour." His voice returned to hatred and angry alone.

"This isn't the Erik I fell in love with, this, this is angry and hateful, I fell in love with the kind sweet and gentle, you, you're dominant and selfish." I spat. Erik shook me violently and threw me to the ground. "ME, SELFISH, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S SELFISH, FATE, I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS, MY MOTHER WOULD HAAVE LOVED ME,WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER WITHOUT ME HAVING TO TRAP YOU HERE!" He bellowed, I yet again shrank away from Erik, his facial expression softened, he feel to the ground, and started crying, I crawled to his side, resting my hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry Amarillo, I'm so, so, so sorry, you were right, what I did was so selfish, no you can never go back, I'll let you leave me." He looked up at me, his mask was messed up. He hung his head again

"Erik, I think I'll stay here. You don't need to be left alone." He lifted his head to look at me in disbelief, "You'd stay with me, even after what I did to you?" I nodded. He sat up from his low position to be somewhat level with me, I hugged him, he returned my hug.

"I'm sorry Amarillo." He cooed.

"You've said that enough, I'm no longer upset." I cooed in return. I felt him smile. Erik gave me a room and he went out to buy me clothes that wouldn't make me look like a crazy person. I had laid down on the bed in my room and just closed my eyes, listening to the silence. I heard someone approaching, it wasn't Erik.

"Hello?" The person called out, it was a woman. "Erik." She called for him. I walked out of my room, into the main chamber, there was a young woman there, about 19.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Amarillo, and you?" I asked kindly.

"I'm Antoinette, where's Erik." She asked, looking around the cavern in curiosity.

"He went out to town. Why?" I replied. "Well I usually come to check on Erik and one of my gowns was missing, and judging by your appearance, he stole it for you." I blushed, Erik STOLE it, I'll have to deal with him later.

"I'm so, sorry Antoinette, I thought Erik asked you first!" I ushered.

"Oh, its quite alright, Erik returns what he 'borrows' every time." I still felt bad about it.

"Well I have to go or the ballet mistress will notice that I'm missing, tell Erik that I came by, will you?"

"Oh, certainly." I replied, Antoinette disappeared into the passage. It was then I heard water being moved and knew Erik was coming. The gate raised by itself, which was weird, but at the moment, I was agitated with Erik. The gondola came into view, then Erik. I had my arms crossed over my chest, and I was tapping my foot. Erik had a confused look on his face, or at least the unmasked side of his face.

"Um, Amarillo, what are you doing?"

"I am appalled Erik." I replied.

"Why?"

"You stole the gown." I barked.

"Amarillo, calm down." His voice was soothing and calm, I couldn't stay mad at him. I huffed.

"Fine." I sighed the word. Erik stepped out of the gondola with two bags.

"These should fit, your tiny enough." I clicked my tongue. "Alrighty then, mean person." I said playfully. "What, I thought women liked being told they were skinny."

"Not this woman. I would like the term thin." I said, taking the bags from him.

"What's the difference?" Erik asked, I looked at him sternly.

"Everything." I replied simply.

"Oh, thank you Amarillo, that clears things up nicely." Erik said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know." I replied.

**Well, what do you think? I wonder what Erik would think.**

**Erik: I don't think of it**

**Me: well, a certain Phantom isn't very happy…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Question (hey, something new!) For those of you who know me, do I write like I'm my age? Because I was talking to this person, and they said I wrote like I was older than what I really was.**

It was two years afterwards, and I was wearing a golden wedding band on my left ring finger, I was watching Erik at his organ, his fingers danced along the keys, I was awed at his skill, the music he played soothed my nerves and calmed my mind, I got up from the armchair that Erik had placed in the grotto so we could be closer, I walked quietly over to Erik and laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked up me, a smile on his face, he wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me down on the organ bench with him where he nuzzled my neck, I giggled as he did so.

"This of all things, I did not see coming, I am honestly disappointed in you Erik." An aged, yet familiar voice sounded behind us, I turned to see the older Erik, leaning on his cane heavier than what I remember.

"Erik, how did you get here?" I asked, startled.

"Oh, that, the broken time traveler washed up on the shore of the lake a few days ago, I got it fixed, but you're coming back, you yourself said that a relationship between you and him-"

"Fuck the continuum, you _yourself_ once said that some rules a meant to be broken!" I stood screaming, the younger Erik stood with me, "Sweetheart, calm down, he's not going to take you, I'll be sure of it."

"Yes, and what will you do to stop me?" The older Erik spat angrily.

"Well half considering that I'm younger and more agile than you." Growled my Erik. The other Erik pulled a pistol, taking aim "I'm not afraid to immobilize you to fix the wrongs you two made." He hissed, my Erik was about to reply.

"No, I'll go, I'm not about to let either one of you hurt the other, Erik, open the portal." He did as I told him, "Well come on." He said, waving his hand.

"Wait." I hissed. Turning to my ex-fiancé, I saw the pain in his eyes. I hugged him, pulling back I took his face in my hands delicately, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, returning this mournful kiss. I broke away, "I'm sorry we can't be together the way we both wish, but remember, I'm in your future." I cooed, Erik caressed my neck gently and brought our heads together.

"No you won't." He whispered, gazing at the older version of himself, who was getting inpatient. Then returned to gaze into my eyes, I saw mourn and sorrow. He released me as the older Erik took my hand and pulled me through the portal.

**Third Person**

The Phantom watched as the older version of himself take his one true love away from him, as the portal closed, tears stung his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen, letting those tears fall, he said:

"We will see each other again, but only in death will we, mon amour."

**Amarillo POV**

I glared at Erik angrily, we were back in his lair, he was pacing. I watched him take out a flask and take a long swig from it. Suddenly he dropped the flask and clutched his chest and screamed, once he stopped, he called my name pitifully, I forgot my anger towards him and rushed to his side.

"What is it, a heart attack?"

"No…the younger me I think… he committed suicide." His eyes were closed in pain.

"Amarillo, fix my mistake, go back to him." His voice was getting weaker, he was beginning to fade, like he never existed, which, he didn't, if I didn't go back, he would, I took the traveler from his hand, put in the date and sent myself on my way.

I found myself in my home with Erik, he wasn't in the grotto, I went through the area, coming into the kitchen were I found the corpse of my fiancé surrounded by blood, I screamed and set the watch a little farther back. Where I found my Erik with a knife in his hand, about to sink the blade deep in his heart.

"Erik, don't you do it." I cried as I saw him. He turned to me as he heard my voice.

"Amarillo?" He asked. I nodded as I walked to him, taking the knife from him and placing it on the counter. He took me in his arms, "Had I just imagined what happened or have you returned to me, Amarillo?" He asked gently. I buried my face in his shirt, inhaling his comforting scent.

"I have returned to you, my love." I whispered, he tightened his embrace.

"You're never leaving me again, and anyone who tries to take you, will suffer." I didn't like his tone, it was that deathly calm tone that he used that first day he stole me away from the world. He scared me when he was like that. Erik was hardly ever like this, so it was obvious he was serious.

"Why did he let you go?" Erik asked.

"When you committed suicide, he kinda didn't exist, he told me to fix his mistake, so I did." I replied gently.

Finally, I was with my Erik, alone, with no one to separate us, and anyone who did, Erik would have their head. I was never leaving him, it was final, fate had finally given us a break, perhaps, fate wasn't so selfish.

_**A/N: HEY guess what, that was the last chapter, short and sweet, don't ya think? anyways I have a few more stories I need to finish and start, so keep and eye out Phans**_


	10. Alternate Ending

_**I know it looks the same but right when you get to the part where Erik is supposed to break the traveler, things change.**_

**Erik's POV**

I took the younger me back,

"You won't tell Amarillo that I was there, would you?" He looked at me, I returned his gaze with sympathy, "If you don't want me to, no." I replied.

"Thank You, Erik." He ushered.

"Good Luck Erik." I said as I stepped back into the time portal arriving in my lair.

**Amarillo's POV**

Erik stayed around until Jazz and Jamie showed up for my birthday party, (A/N: Amarillo and the twins met when Amarillo lived with the gypsies, the gypsies celebrated the day they "found" baby Amarillo they called it her birthday.)

"Happy Birthday Animee!" They said in unison, Javard, the man that took care of me as a child was there, his arms stacked with boxes with colorful wrappings. I smiled widely as they came into the building.

"Well Amarillo, who gave you that necklace?" Javard asked as he put the gifts on the stage.

"An admirer." Jazz and Jamie giggled, they knew who really gave it to me. Javard smiled, "Well, he has quite the taste." The twins giggled some more, I gave them the death glare for them to shut it. They quit immediately, I smiled, "Well Amarillo, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Javard asked, smiling. I thought about it, "Well its warm for March, why don't we go for a walk in the park, then we can come back and have some lunch." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect, lets go." Javard, Jazz, Jamie and I went outside. Coming to the park went through the gate and into the park's gardens. I looked all around me, the flowers were nothing but buds, it was my favorite time of year, the buds stood for new life, which was a beautiful thing. I smiled, then I realized something, the younger Erik hadn't showed up yet, maybe we're past that hole in time. I was kinda disappointed, I was almost looking forward to seeing him, I wanted to apologize for breaking his heart like that, it hurt me as much as him, Erik was my first real love, I mean yes, I've had crushes, but that short relationship with him was the best relationship. I couldn't stop thinking about the song New Divide, no clue why, but that divide between me and Erik was killing me, we finished our walk, we went back to the old Populaire and I opened my presents. I was kinda depressed from then on, I had to see Erik.

After Javard Jamie and Jazz went home I stole away to my room, locked the passage way that Erik used to check on me, I knew if he came in he would attempt to stop me, and most likely prevail. I got my time traveler, did the math, put in the year and sent me on my way.

I found myself in Erik's lair in 1865, I went to the lair gates, finding a fifteen year old Erik, shirtless in the water, he was built for a fifteen year old. I was beginning to shiver, sadly I had landed right in the water, and it was freezing, Erik was in the water shirtless! He never ceased to amaze me.

"Erik!" I called to him. He turned violently to the sound of my voice, his pretty blue eyes widened in surprise, "Amarillo! Are you crazy!" He approached the lever that lifted the gate, pulling it, the gate opened, he waded to me, taking me in his arms, he lifted me out of the water taking me to his room he laid me on the bed, "You need to get out of those clothes, you're in no state to be time traveling, I'll see if Antoinette will lend you any clothes. Stay here, okay?" He asked, I nodded, he wrapped me in a blanket and left.

He returned with a white gown, he handed it to me, "Here, when you put it on well hang your other clothes on the hearth over the fire so they'll dry." He left me in the room, closing the door behind him, I changed into the gown, I stopped shivering shortly after. Leaving the room I looked for Erik, finding him in the grotto, he had put on a shirt, which kinda disappointed me.

"Erik." I called to him, he turned to look at me, smiling gently.

"Amarillo, I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He asked as he approached me, resting his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"I had to see you, I missed seeing you." I confessed, Erik chuckled slightly and smiled.

"Well you defiantly got my attention." His fingertips brushed the flesh on my cheek. Giving me goose bumps, why must I fall in love with a person who is over a hundred years before my time.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tucking two of his fingers under my chin and lifting my face to look him in the face, "Nothing, I was just thinking how unfortunate we are." I said, turning and walking away.

"What do you mean?"

"We are two people, madly in love with each other, one thing stands in the way of our love, time. The one thing that we can't push aside to be with each other." I turned back to him, he was approaching me.

"So you denied me because of time, not because you didn't love me?" He said, his usually strong voice was weak.

"Yes Erik, I love you, more than anything." I looked at him with adoration. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me. This time I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His mouth moved over mine sweetly, his hands slide to my back and pressed me closer to him, his tongue slid into my mouth, examining my teeth, over my tongue, where my own tongue started to dance with his.

My hands slid down from his neck and then fisted the fabric of his shirt, I almost started to unbutton his shirt, but I realized I was a bit young for that sort of action. We broke apart, his gorgeous eyes were lit up, he caressed my face, I smiled.

"Amarillo." He breathed my name.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I love you, and no one will ever take that place in my heart." I dropped my smile and stepped out of his embrace. I looked away, tears stung my eyes, "Erik, I love you, but I have to go." I said, I took the watch from my neck set the time, and just before I sent myself back , Erik took my hand, pulled me to him and kissed me. He traced my cheek bone, "I may let you leave, but I will never let you go, Amarillo." He whispered shakily. His hand dropped from my cheek and to my hand that held the traveler, he squeezed my hand gently, making me press the button, I looked him in the eyes just before I was whisked back to the 21st century, I saw tears spilling from his visible eye, which made my own tears fall. Erik's hand disappeared from mine and made me cry harder when I saw my reflection in the mirror in my room, with a disgruntled 21st century Erik staring at me.

"Where did you go, Amarillo?" He couldn't see my tears in my reflection, I turned around to look him in the face, he took me in an embrace. Shushing and rocking me slightly, "Where did you go and what happened."

"You'll know in a few minutes." I managed to choke out.

"You went to see him didn't you?" I wiped a tear from my face a nodded, Erik groaned.

"Sweetheart, you can't keep doing this, you're ripping you and him to pieces. If this keeps up, he may commit suicide, he's really unstable." He soothed. I nodded that I understood. He continued to rock me until I stopped crying.

**10 Years Later (When the whole Christine situation happened, in my story, Erik is 25, if you don't like then you can stop reading) **

I sat by Erik's side, he was coughing violently, I knew he was about to die, tears were raining down my face. Erik's coughing had stopped momentarily, he looked at me with pain, both emotional and physical.

"Amarillo…listen to me, I want you to do what…ever you feel is…. Right for… you. You know what I mean, yes?" His voice was getting weaker, I nodded, tears blurring my vision, he coughed painfully. He reached up and caressed my cheek gently, "Don't cry, Amarillo, I finally get put out of my misery, the last two years I've been wasting away, I'm glad to go. But I will miss you. Never was a person like you Amarillo. I looked at you like my own. Good Bye Amarillo." He smiled weakly as he said it his hand fell and landed lifeless on the matress. That was it, Erik, a fatherly figure in my life, my rock when I was weak, when I was having problems that a normal person would have, I would talk to him and he would listen, I trusted him with my darkest secrets. Now, he was gone, lifeless in front of me.

"This is not the end Erik, I know what I need to do." I took his lifeless hand and squeezed it, "When you die, I'm not going to be a daughter to you, I'm going to be your wife." I took the time traveler and set it.

I found myself in Erik's room, things were different, there was a darker aura to the lair. I heard angelic singing, from a woman, I went out to find Christine Daae, in a wedding dress, Erik, unmasked and deranged, holding a rope lead to a young viscount, he didn't even notice my presence, but Raoul did, a look of confusion was on his face, Erik, looking at Christine, "You have tried my patients." He growled, he yanked the rope and Raoul gagged, I took the chance. I ran out in front of Erik organ.

"ERIK!" I screamed, I didn't know why, he snapped his head up to look at me and his the steel glint in his eye softened to metallic blue. He mouthed my name.

"Yes, its me, Amarillo, let them go, Erik I love you and I will no longer let time separate us, if you're still willing to love me, I'm sorry, so sorry, I have no one left in my life, please, Erik, please!" He dropped the rope, Christine waded past him and helped Raoul. Erik traveled through the water to me, I was crying, he stepped up to me, wiping a tear away. He took me in his arms.

"Amarillo, I always wanted to take you back." He whispered, his voice hoarse for some reason that I didn't care it was still recognizable. It was still Erik, he let me go. Took a candle holder and smashed two mirrors, he lifted a curtain, revealing another mirror and smashed it in, revealing a dark passageway, he offered me his hand and as I took it, he lead me into the dark, closing the curtain behind us.


End file.
